


时辰未到 - part 2

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	时辰未到 - part 2

不知道是谁先打的响指，他们一齐摔在了克鲁利公寓里的大床上。他们其实也大可以让时间静止，然后在河边长椅上，光天白日旁若无人地打一炮，除了可能被盖一头精液的草之外，没有任何碳基生命会注意到。不，那太刺激了，他们还没到野战那一步呢。

克鲁利一边吻他，一边伸手去脱亚茨拉斐尔的外套。

“等等，这会让我灵体化。”天使不安地说。

克鲁利像看着一个傻子一样看着天使：“你把开关设置在了外套上吗？我是不是该感谢你没有设在内裤上。”

恶魔转而去扯天使的皮带，或许天使不肯承认，但那顶支起来的的小帐篷可是硬得发烫。他腾出左手盖上去捏了捏，很好，活力十足。

“研究表明，交配有助于身心健康。”亚茨拉斐尔突然说道，他甚至有点紧张，“你知道，改善心情，增强免疫力之类的。尽管我们并不需要，但是我相信这两句身体是需要好好保养的，就好像你每过一段时间会给本特利上上机油，换换轮胎，掸掸灰尘一样，虽然我知道你瞪它们一眼能达到同样的效果，但你依然会这么做。我不得不说，天堂现在越来越严格了，身体不小心感个冒都得写报告，你还得再三保证那是普通感冒而非流感，他们巴不得你拿着月薪去购买保险呢。老天，我可不想弄坏这具身体。那句话怎么说来着，性交就像机油，身体就像车……”

“闭嘴，亚茨拉斐尔。”

“好的。不过，但是，还有一点……”

克鲁利咬牙切齿地凑上去堵住了天使的嘴。那是一个点到即止的吻，两片上嘴唇叠在一起，两片下嘴唇贴在一起，两条湿润的舌头呆在各自的口腔里。但是这终于让天使闭上了嘴。

恶魔放开了他：“我可不希望自己在亲一个唠叨修女会的修女。”

“抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔的脸有点红。

克鲁利不能责怪任何时候会红着脸道歉的亚茨拉斐尔，如果他不脸红那才叫少见呢。如果非要叫来一个统计学家和一个数学家对上一句话进行解释说明，那就是：本特利变成一个穿比基尼的男妓躺在马路旁边叼着手指勾引克鲁利的可能都比亚茨拉菲尔不脸红的几率要高。

天使那身饼色的马甲和奶油色的外套极衬他白嫩桃粉色的脸蛋，和那双任何湖泊都比拟不上的水蓝色眼睛，连同他那头乱糟糟的浅铂金色鸟窝，让天使有一种独特的可爱。这身漂亮的衣服已经霸占天使的身体快一个世纪了，天使对它们的爱不言而喻。

克鲁利不会对这样繁琐的衣饰表现出过多的喜爱，他喜欢皮夹克，更喜欢墨镜，好像那是他第二双眼似的。可此时他更愿意透过自己的眼球玻璃体去探索天使眼中的情欲，他期待天使有类似的回应。

他多么希望自己的双手和自己的蛇尾一样灵活，啊，这该死的皮带！

恶魔的手指骨节触碰到了天使炽热的欲望，他更加焦躁：“嘶，你不该嘶嘶弄一条那么多花样的皮带，嘶嘶。”

那条漂亮的小舌头在恶魔嘴里跳着探戈，它喷出来的时候抖得像个弹簧，亚茨拉斐尔不禁想知道它有多可爱多柔软，就和他口是心非的老朋友一样。蛇信子从那唇瓣中跃出来之后的每一帧画面都尽收眼底，它轻颤着弹跳出来，精准地打击面前的空气，再飞快地缩回去，随着恶魔与皮带的斗争越来越白热化，蛇信子跳探戈的舞步越来越快——

然后突然！克鲁利不可思议地瞪大了他的蛇眼。他的视线慢慢挪到天使惊恐的眼睛上。

你在干嘛！？

他在脑子里问天使。

噢，我，天哪。等亚茨拉斐尔回过神来，他发现自己的嘴里抿着克鲁利的那条可爱的蛇信子！他的唇贴着克鲁利的，鼻息喷在彼此的脸上，他在那双错愕的透明琥珀眼中看到了自己的倒影。

放开嘶我的舌头嘶！恶魔脸上浮起一层异样的红晕，他本可以自行抽回。

那条蛇信子在天使嘴里扑腾着，像一条濒死挣扎的鱼一样，分着岔的舌尖一会儿刮擦到他的上颚，一会儿又刮擦他的口腔内壁，接着在他的舌床和唇齿之间来回扑腾。没有什么攻击力，倒是搅得亚茨拉斐尔嘴里痒痒的。天使听从了自己的渴望，双手扣住克鲁利的脑袋，闭上了眼睛用嘴上每一平方毫米的皮肤去感受恶魔的薄唇。

克鲁利的舌头在亚茨拉斐尔嘴里挣扎得厉害。笨蛋嘶天使！亚茨的舌苔与上颚用力抿在一起，把那条不安分的蛇信子摁在当中。该死的天使！克鲁利的脸颊涨红得跟个红心火龙果似的，一想到他的舌头尖被裹在天使温热湿润的口腔里，他简直喘不上气。他感觉自己的裤裆里有着不寻常的反应，随着亚茨拉斐尔每一下用力抿过他的舌头，他的内裤里就更加湿了些。恶魔双腿跪在天使身体两侧，不经意地矮下身子用自己的私处去蹭天使的大腿。

谁敢说天使没有坏心眼儿呢，经历了世界末日的亚茨拉斐尔似乎比之前更加坏了一点，他用牙齿轻轻蹭了一下克鲁利的舌头，害得后者全身一颤，克鲁利两手扶着亚茨的肩膀才没有让自己瘫软下去。

我湿得和水龙头一样。恶魔绝望地想到，他很肯定自己裤子上弥漫了大块深色水渍。

我很乐意亲眼见识一下。天使温柔又坚定地侵入克鲁利的大脑探知了他的想法。通常非自然灵体的精神思想都有一层牢不可破的屏障，可偏偏克鲁利意乱情迷的这个空档让天使绕过了他的防火墙。

你这只坏鸽子嘶嘶。

你这条狡猾的老蛇。亚茨拉斐尔最后吮了一下恶魔的蛇信子便放开了他，克鲁利红得跟他的头发似的。他“咔哒”一声便轻而易举地弄开自己皮带上的锁扣，接着拉过克鲁利的手放进了自己裤子。

“摸摸它，拜托了。”天使在恶魔的耳鬓厮磨，他的句子比赛壬的歌喉更加妙不可言，“它因为你硬得要命。”

 

作为观众，我觉得你们一定会有几个不适时宜的疑问：

首先，在西方社会极其成熟且严肃的分级制度下，克鲁利的盆栽们是否已经到达了可以观看色情内容的年龄？

其次，天堂与地狱的使者们既然有办法拍到👼👿的约会照片，那他们是否有能力继续摄影蓝光资源的A/C.avi？亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利——作为当事人是否拥有隐私权？

再者，接吻半个小时不换气会不会导致脑死亡，甚至是可以预见的更多正式文书报告？

公布答案：是。是；否。否。

恶魔那些壮硕的盆栽们不仅可以观看，还可以评头论足，盆栽甲正在解说，盆栽乙和盆栽丙正在打赌，盆栽丁在纠正盆栽甲的解说。他们正在激烈讨论自己的主人屁股里塞得下多少根手指，盆栽乙的位置刚好可以望到克鲁利的大床，它无数次见证了恶魔是如何在下面塞进去一个跳蛋外加一根自慰棒，所以四根肯定是没有问题的。可是盆栽丙表示不认同，它虽然身处死角，但是根据声音来判断，克鲁利已经好久没自己弄过了，所以答案毋庸置疑是两根手指。盆栽甲激动地表示这个问题和针尖上能站多少天使一样无聊。盆栽丁还没有发表它高明的看法，一大块凭空出现的黑色幕布从天而降罩住了盆栽们。

盆栽丁的叶子扑棱棱地响：“我还什么都没说呢，这不公平。”

盆栽甲说：“闭嘴，蠢蛋！我们讨论得太大声了。”

我要把它们剪掉撕碎，再统统换成向日葵。克鲁利愤怒地想到。

原先整齐的床铺此刻乱得够呛。恶魔并不需要睡眠，他之所以有一张King Size的松软大床是因为这是卧室的标配，他并不怎么在床上躺着，除非解决某些突如其来的欲念的时候。他更喜欢坐在那张高级法兰绒的办公椅上小憩，哈斯塔觉得他在孵蛇蛋，利古尔却说他在下蛇蛋，克鲁利则是礼貌地请他俩滚出去。

克鲁利的的裤子消失得无影无踪，他的屁股上只挂着一条丁字裤。那根灰色的细布条卡在两瓣臀肉之间，被晕出来的体液弄得湿乎乎的。他拼命扯着亚茨拉斐尔的衣领子同他接吻，不过这回他尝到了教训。恶魔的舌头变回了正常人的舌头，亚茨拉斐尔有些遗憾，但他发现那条舌头又弹又软。

“啊该死，该死该死，真该死！”克鲁利的欲火直冲脊梁，他撕开天使的马甲和衬衣。断了线的黄金纽扣在它侍奉的第九十一个年头里第一次在空中划过一道抛物线，精准地落在地上。厚实的羊毛红地毯吸走了大部分声音，但亚茨还是听到了纽扣的哀嚎。恶魔疯狂地啃着他的脸，两不安分的手钻到亚茨大敞的衣服里抚摸他柔软细腻的肚子和胸膛。他一把撕开挡在面前的所有衣服，天使心痛地听到了布帛撕裂的声音。

恶魔抓着衬衫连同背心、马甲还有外套想把它们一起从天使身上扒掉。

“不…不行！克鲁利…啊……我会灵体化的！”

噢！我忘了。恶魔像是泄了气的皮球，不情不愿地松开天使的衣服。

“继续？”亚茨拉斐尔小心翼翼地把克鲁利身上的黑色皮夹克脱下来，然后打了个响指，它漂漂亮亮地挂在了衣架上。

继续。恶魔对着亚茨拉斐尔半破烂的衣服皱起眉头，但他还是一口咬上了亚茨的喉结。克鲁利身上只剩一件黑色内衬背心，随着两人激烈的运动变得更皱皱巴巴。他们一边吸吮着彼此的舌头一边夺走对方的呼吸，更不要说亚茨拉斐尔那可怜白嫩的皮肤上留下了一道道鲜红的牙印。坏蛇！天使在克鲁利啃咬他的鼻尖同时，一把撩起皱皱巴巴的黑色布料并将其卷在恶魔腋下，他抓着对方的胳膊，把头埋在对方胸口。

克鲁利抱着天使毛茸茸的脑袋仰起了脖子。亚茨拉斐尔将左边那枚浅粉色的乳头纳入口中，像品尝新夏多汁的桑葚一般用舌尖一点点触碰那敏感的地方。

“亚茨……啊……亚茨……”

他软软的唇撅成一个小圈覆在那枚乳头上轻轻吮吸，一会儿用厚大的舌苔去碾，一会儿又将那枚柔嫩的果实抵在舌尖和唇齿之间。不管他使的什么把戏，克鲁利看起来都受用得不行。他不停扭来扭去，像谁打算把这条老蛇拎起来准备打个蝴蝶结似的——但是他就是没法儿推开亚茨拉斐尔。

很快，克鲁利的乳头硬得和未成熟的小桃子一般，亚茨拉斐尔松开的时候，那红肿的乳尖被唾液浸润得亮晶晶的。

“你喜欢这个。”亚茨拉斐尔的拇指拨弄了下肿胀的乳尖。

“是的，我喜欢这个……”克鲁利的黄眼睛上盖了一层水雾。他的屁股湿得不行，老天，快拿什么东西来给他擦擦，他可不想糟蹋了这一床天鹅绒的好被子。

这床被子蓬松又舒服，是宜家家居的下等货远远比不上的。可它最珍贵的地方既不是上好的真丝织物，也不是精心设计的手工绣花，甚至那一大团精挑细选、干燥宜人的翅下羽绒也在恶魔心里排不上位置。

 

在遥远的某一年，具体哪一年克鲁利已经记不清了，他们一起在一个发霉的电影院看电影，克鲁利对娘娘腔的爱情故事素无好感，即使是看在亚茨拉斐尔的面子上也不行。天使为里面惊心动魄的冒险和引人落泪的爱情而小声抽噎着，克鲁利只觉得这咯吱咯吱作响的旧椅子真他妈不舒服。他干脆展开了墨色的翅膀翅膀给自己筑了个小窝。

“等下场了叫我一声，天使。”恶魔不留情地打了个呵欠把自己裹进了翅膀里。

荧幕的光轻柔地打在亚茨拉斐尔身边巨大的羽毛包裹物上。克鲁利把自己的羽毛的打理得很好，每一根都油光水滑的，你若仔细看还能看到羽根处着了深沉优雅的墨绿色，在强光底下闪着微弱的彩光，世界上再好的料子也比不上克鲁利的羽毛。电影快结束的时候，亚茨拉斐尔伸出忍了好久的手，轻抚过那漂亮光滑的羽毛。

“…呃啊……电影结束啦？”克鲁利戴着墨镜的脑袋几乎是在一瞬间冒了出来，天使吓得把手缩回去。

“我希望你没有把感动的鼻涕和眼泪抹在我的翅膀上。”克鲁利仔细盯着被天使碰过的地方，就好像盯着他的本特利上莫须有的划痕。

“啊……不……”亚茨慌乱地解释道，“你的羽毛太漂亮了，我忍不住……对不起。”

“你看起来很喜欢的样子。”克鲁利咕哝了一声，他一摆手，翅膀随即消失。恶魔站起来活动了下筋骨：“走吧，天使。”亚茨拉斐尔希望他没有惹恶魔生气，他把自己的翅膀看得比皮夹克还重，甚至连本特利都得乖乖排在他的翅膀后面。

亚茨拉斐尔下车后和克鲁利到了别，恶魔抿抿嘴什么也没说，一踩油门扬长而去。亚茨只得转头扎进了书店。

天使本想用他老态龙钟的笔把下午没写完的小诗补上，可他怎么也没找到那杆金属。等他再检查完桌底笨拙地钻出来时，一支精美绝伦的羽毛笔静静地压在牛皮纸上，雕花的铂金薄片镶在那枚又大又漂亮的羽毛上，连接处甚至还缀了一粒小巧透亮的红宝石。

“噢，克鲁利……”天使喃喃道。

后来亚茨拉斐尔坚持要拿自己的羽毛交换，他知道克鲁利付出了什么。

祂老人家在上！

克鲁利竟然舍得！天使看过恶魔的翅膀后断定，后者从自己的翅膀上摘下了最耀眼的一羽，甚至小心翼翼地喷上了香水。羽毛的形状宛若一件价值连城的珍宝，不需要任何加工和切割，软硬也恰到好处，极其上手。可克鲁利却怂怂肩说这没什么，再说了亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀没他的打理得好，那点毛还是他自己留着吧！

“我给你十片！”天使坚持道，他展开翅膀，“随便你选。”

“那你就会变成一只呆头秃鸽。”恶魔玩味地说，“我要你十片羽毛干嘛，织围巾吗？不过既然你一再坚持——”恶魔叹了口气，他凑到天使的翅膀肩上，把手埋在羽丛之后一直摸到翅根和后背的交界。他从深处的翅窝里揪出一撮绒毛，天使疼得泪花在眼眶里打转。“我要这个就好啦。”

天使的羽毛似乎也沾了魔法。那撮绒毛被封到被子里以后，整张床都充斥着亚茨拉斐尔身上如同提拉米苏的甜味。而克鲁利，就是在他需要的时候，与一团被子抵死缠绵。


End file.
